Brothers
by Pyroluminescence
Summary: Silver just found out he isn't Giovanni's biological son. Whoop-de-do. Even better, a certain other boy with red eyes IS! But it's not like he cares! ...Right? Based on an infamous biology error that makes their relation impossible. Gameverse, language


**Note: **I was reading online about how Giovanni and Red both have the "O" blood type (manga only) and Silver has the "AB" blood type, making it impossible for Giovanni to be Silver's father. Back in my day, we had the "Giovanni is the Red/Blue player's father!" running rampant (likely due to a certain sci-fi franchise having a protagonist with a villain father, and Ash and Red NOT having a father), and with Ariana being pretty-much-canonically Silver's mother (_seriously_. This _has _to be true), Red having red eyes, and Giovanni and Red sharing a blood type, this bunny was born!

I know it was just a screw-up on the manga authors' parts, but come on! That's just FANTASTIC. Anyways, this is just something I had to throw out there. Sorry it's not that great, but A+ for cool idea? ...O-? AB+? Some other blood type joke that will get me shot?

* * *

Yes, he was pissed.

Normally, he would have laughed in Red's stupid _face_ at this, if he had been anyone else, in any other situation.

But, no. Instead, he was stuck crossing his arms and pouting like the fucking child he was, for no discernible reason, over something that never mattered to him in the first place.

He didn't care who gave him half his chromosomes. Giovanni, some seedy guy his drunken mother met in a bar, a freakin' Ditto... Hell, it didn't matter, he was who he was. Didn't matter.

Giovanni? Just a coward who made a tyrant of himself to prove he wasn't as weak as he was. Weak. Coward.

It was a damn good thing he wasn't related to the leader of what he had the gall to call an "organization". A bunch of self-advertising crooks who'd never accomplished more than killing and looting. Fucking stupid.

Of course he didn't care. His real father was probably a nice crack addict or something. Way better. Didn't matter.

Didn't matter.

Why should he care?

...Why _did _he care?

–

He hated that fucking phone call.

He'd battled Red on a fucking whim, and somehow ended up with the guy's phone number. As a joke, Blue had told him Red was a quiet, stoic little emo kid who sat up on a mountain all day.

He sat on a mountain, all right, but minutes into their battle, and Red just wouldn't _shut the fuck up. _

So much for quiet.

He'd lost, and that had been that, but he'd seen Red out around Kanto, too, meaning that he _didn't _spend all his waking hours on the damn mountain, and Blue had earned himself a nice fist to the fucking face for lying.

He didn't know much about the Kanto Champion, except that he was talkative around anyone who wasn't Gold, trained his Pokémon to ridiculous levels, apparently never got cold, and had a complete fucking dumbass for a mother.

Seriously. Gold told everyone on the fucking _planet _about defeating Red on Mt. Silver, and his mother _still _had no idea "where he was" or "what he'd been doing". Fucking moron.

Oh, yeah, and Giovanni was his blood-related father.

What did that make them? Brothers? It was ass-fuck obvious that Red wasn't related to the dumbass who somehow didn't know where he was.

That _fucking _phone call. Red had just called him up, told him to come to Viridian, and that, oh, he had information about his father.

Turned out he had no information on his father, but plenty on who his father _wasn't_. Said non-father was just sitting there, cool as a fucking cucumber, eyes on Red like he was some shiny legendary artifact.

Stupid. Hadn't Giovanni always acted like _he _was the special one? Before he decided to be a coward and run off, he'd actually almost acted like a father. Almost. Dumbass.

He deserved the irony that his son had been the one to kick him down and become the greatest Trainer ever. He should have been crying over it. Served him right. But, no, he seemed god damn relieved that the greatest Trainer of all time was his son and some loud little punk was not.

Fucker.

He didn't stick around to find out if they'd had the same mother. Blood tests, some shit. Big fucking deal. He stuck around to see the paper printed with medical gobbledygook about how he and Giovanni weren't related and then got the fuck out of there. He didn't care.

His life wasn't a fucking soap opera. He had better things to worry about.

–

Giovanni still didn't call him three weeks later. He probably never would again. Too busy trying to be Dad to the kid who was actually his.

Fucker.

–

Red was about as thrilled as he was with the whole thing. But fuck Red, fuck his optimism, and fuck his stupid way of dealing with everything like it's nothing.

"It's so weird to think about," Red said. "I mean, he's my father, but he's _not_. I've never had a father. I'm not sure if I'm ready to."

Silver wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why the hell are you telling me this? I've told you; I don't care. Go away."

Red just shrugged, looking about as affected by Silver's attitude as he ever did. "I guess you're the only one who can relate. I guess."

His lip curled up in a snarl. "I found out who my father _wasn't_, not who he _was._"

Again, Red shrugged. "Yeah, but he's actually been a father to you. Must be hard, you know?"

He just rolled his eyes. "I stopped having a father years ago. It was my own choice. I don't care, Red."

And again. "Eh, I guess. ...But y'know, since we're kinda like brothers, what with our mothers..."

Silver snapped, snarling and nearly lunging at Red. "I don't give a fuck if you're related to that stupid Executive bitch who slept her way to the top! Blood doesn't mean _shit_, and your _father _is the only one who thinks that being related means you're family! I'm not worth shit to him if I'm not related to him! And guess what? You're not shit if you're related to me! Families are all about who came out of who to everyone, but fuck that – I decided who I get along with, and me only!"

Red's eyes widened, and he shrunk back, wincing a little. "...Giovanni doesn't care about me, you know. He cares about what I am. Selfish guy. ...I want to get to know him, but he's only interested in what I am, not who I am. ...I guess, going by your logic, he isn't my father, either. He's a criminal, and I should just take him down once and for all and turn him in."

"...What?"

Red wasn't a very expressive person, so the look of sadness came as a surprise to Silver. Oh, shit. Red _was _an emo loser.

...Who was actually perfectly justified in being upset that he was adopted, and his scumbag, criminal father wasn't at all interested in him as a person, and his mother just plain wasn't interested. But being all emo about it was just proof that Red was really a weakling at heart. Silver didn't even _have _a father, and he was fine with it.

Red looked up at him, smiling slightly, but still looking emo. Weakling. "You don't seem like the type to care about peoples' accomplishments. You care about who they are. And I think I want to know a little more about who you are."

Silver snorted, making an effort to hide his rapidly flushing face. "First off, flattery gets you nowhere. Second off, no way in hell are we going to be friends. Third off, I just don't like you. Deal with it."

"You're also honest. You don't try to win people over or put up some sorta facade to get what you want. You just take things as they are. I like that about you."

He flipped him off. "Yeah, and I take you as an overly lucky, annoying little asswipe who should go back to being a mountain hermit."

Again, Red shrugged. "Maybe. It's kind of like a soap opera around here. It'd be nice to just focus on my own goals again."

With that, Red pushed himself off his palm and stood up to leave. Maybe he waved goodbye. Maybe he didn't. Silver didn't care.

Didn't matter who his family was. Didn't care.

...Though, out of all the people in the world, Red was probably one of the least shitty. He was honest. He was real. He wasn't too nice like Gold, or a show-off like Kris. He just took things as they came, talking about his goals so casually, like conquering the League and defeating Team Rocket were on par with him making the best sandwich he'd eaten that week.

...He guessed, if he had to choose someone to share his genes with, Red would be one of the top picks.

With that thought, in a rare moment of revelation, he was running after Red. "Hey, wait!"

"Hm?" Red turned around, genuinely surprised by Silver's approach.

Silver reached his hand out, and, upon realizing he hadn't thought of what to say, dropped it and began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Just, um... Call me tonight, or something, okay?"

He refused to look at Red, but he could hear the smile in his voice when Red gave him a simple, "okay" before turning to leave.

Still blushing furiously, Silver dug out his phone and scrolled to Red's contact page. There was a section with preset relationship options programmed into his phone's contacts, and he'd chosen the most appropriate one for Red – "Rival". His phone hadn't offered anything more insulting than that, unfortunately.

Silver hit "Edit Contact" and scrolled through the relationship options before deciding on the one he wanted.

Brother.

He shrugged to himself and pocketed his phone.

Hell, it was worth a shot, he figured.

Who his blood relatives were made no difference to him, but he had a say in who his family was. And for the first time in his life, for whatever made him decide, he was going to have family.

* * *

Seriously, Red's mother IS dumb. Even after you TELL EVERYONE you beat Red (Blue even congratulates you on your victory...), Red's mom STILL has no clue. Sheesh. XP Also, Red is not emo/stoic/silent in the games at all. The "..." thing is just a joke based on how he's a "silent protagonist". Your player never says anything besides "Yes" and "no", but if you interact with objects, your players DO say things, like "I should get going...". It's like how Link never talks in the Legend of Zelda games. So don't be mad at me for making him not-stoic, please. ;;

And yeah, sorry this is crap. But I had to get it out there. :'D Writing from Silver's perspective usually means a very simple writing style, haha. Anyways, reviews appreciated. =) Seriously. Even "You suck" or "cool story bro" is appreciated. So, uh... Please review?


End file.
